


Something Like Permission

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped together in a cell, Heero and Duo find a way to... pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Permission

**"I will be the one to hold you down, and kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away."**  
  
"… ones such as you should only be so lucky as to –"  
  
"Wait, wait! I know this one! Look upon the glory and splendor of your boss, because he's clearly that awesome and we're just terrorists blah blah blah never gonna happen etc. etc. You know, you guys really need some new material, 'cause I don't know about him, but I've heard this one a time or two befo-"  
  
The Oz official stalked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Duo put his (still handcuffed) hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall. He grinned.  
  
"Somehow, that never gets old." Duo said. Heero glared at him. Duo sat up straighter. "Hey, Heero, you know what else never gets old?"  
  
Heero didn't actually, you know, react to that, but Duo was willing to take non-reaction as curiosity and maybe even something like permission when it suited his purposes… which it totally did. Quick as a flash, he crossed the cell, his hands going around Heero's neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss.  
  
Duo hadn't expected the other boy's lips to be so warm, or so soft. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Heero's mouth, and maybe sweet wasn't quite the right word for how he tasted, but…  _good_  didn't even really begin to cover it, especially not when Heero opened his own mouth in response. Duo moaned, pressing his body more firmly against Heero.  
  
"You two! What do you think you're doing?"    
  
The cell door swung open, light pouring into the dark room as a lone guard rushed in and reached for Duo. The braided pilot had his hands out of Heero's hair and slamming across the guard's temple the moment the Oz lackey came within reach. He went down like Duo had been considering doing on Heero, only without half as much fun for anyone involved, and Duo immediately began searching his pockets for keys. Duo freed his hands from the cuffs and tossed them to Heero as he got to his feet, heading for the door. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, then looked back as the other pilot got to his feet.  
  
"We're going to have to do that again," Duo said, and the look on Heero's face could have been nonchalance if his blue eyes hadn't burned so brightly in the dim room. Heero came closer, stood just inside the doorframe that Duo's body blocked.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's half-formed erection through his shorts, and knew that his continued possession of his hand was definitely acceptance. He grinned, and let go, with one quick caress. He hurried down the hall, heading for the hanger where their gundams were sure to be stored. His last words to Heero echoed in the empty corridor behind him.  
  
"Maybe both."  
  
Heero hurried after him.


End file.
